


[Art For] Find Someone To Love You

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [22]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Star Trek (2009), Star Trek 2009 - Freeform, Starfleet Academy, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: More fanart bymajel(James Kirk, Meditation, Chapter 10, Plants, Chapter 04) andsweet-bollitoon tumblr (Sulu and Kirk, Chapter 04)[These links and fanarts are also embedded inthe ficat various places]
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	[Art For] Find Someone To Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Someone To Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463324) by [Marlinspirkhall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinspirkhall). 



Chapter 01, Uhura and her pet tribble

Uhura fixes a circuit panel in Chapter 3

Spock and Uhura on a motorbike in Chapter 3

Kirk holds the tribble in Chapter 07

Uhura/ Hot Chocolate, Chapter 8

Nurse Chapel and Doctor M'Benga in medbay in Chapter 13

"Not The Easiest Meld", Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

> More fanart by [majel](https://itsmajel.tumblr.com/post/621880793726369792/find-someone-to-love-you-thyla-bang-2020) (James Kirk, Meditation, Chapter 10, Plants, Chapter 04) and [sweet-bollito](https://sweet-bolillito.tumblr.com/post/625690558376132608/so-i-hope-they-dont-mind-but-i-recently-began) on tumblr (Sulu and Kirk, Chapter 04)
> 
> [These links and fanarts are also embedded in [the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463324/chapters/59039143) at various places]


End file.
